Consumers currently have access to personalized radio stations generated based on consumer-stated preferences. Consumers also have access to various social networking and calendar-like services that provide alerts, alarms, updates, and notifications. Generally, however, the updates, notifications, and the like are generally presented in a form that interrupts what user is currently doing.
For example, if a user is listening to a streaming radio station on his computer or smart phone, a social networking site may display a pop-up window that displays information about am acquaintance arriving at a local coffee shop. In some instances, for example if a Bank sends a notification that a payment is due, that notification may take the form of a text or email message. Similarly, calendar programs or travel sites can send text messages, emails, or trigger audible alerts and display pop-up windows a specified number of days before a user's scheduled trip.
In many of these cases, however, whatever the user is currently doing is interrupted to present the information to the user. Clearly, currently available notification techniques are less than perfect.